Ancient Test
This quest is unlocked in the Origin of Belgae Pack. It is available to Ellen/Keats during the day/night by speaking with Pub Landlord/Ganconer. Guide For this quest you need to finish the 4th challenge with the most amount of time possible. The clock does not run for the 5th challenge so make sure you plan accordingly. You get to choose which challenge you would like to do on levels 2 through 5. Each choice or door has it own rules and conditions which allows you to gain or lose time. Choose whatever challenge you think you are better at or whichever you think gives the best time rewards. I did Feary, Undersee, then Core door and I finished with 4 min at the end which gave me the max reward after I defeated Livane. 1. For the first test you need to defeat Poukes in the allotted time. The more Pouke IDs you absorb at once the more time is added to your clock. Completion of this test grants you 20secs to your clock. 2. You then have a choice of the War Door or the Feary Door Challenges. You are not able to go back to the door that you did not chose. War Door: you fight Folks from Warcadia; absorption of Hawks and Bullseye IDs add (10 secs each) to your time limit but you must try not to absorb Barragers IDs because they reduce your time by 5secs. Completion adds 20secs to your cklock. Feary Door: you will have to defeat Killmoulis Folks without absorbing their IDs because they reduce your time by 10secs if you do. Absorption of each Poury gains you 15secs to your clock and like above you get 20secs for completion. 3. Choose between Undersee, Endless 1 and Endless 2 Doors: Undersee Door: Absorb Agar-Agar IDs to get 45sec fro each. Yous may want to get these to multiply by hitting them without freezing first in order to get more time added because extra time is not added for completion of this test. Endless Door 1: Annihilate the Padfoots within the time limit but don't absorb them cause they reduce your time by 10sec for each. You gain an extra 50 secs for completion. Ensless Door 2: Annihilate all Answerers and Thrumpins. Absorption of an Answerer gives you 20secs but Thrumpins reduce it by 10 if absorbed. You again gain 20 secs for completion. 4. Choose between Core, Hell, Undersee or War Doors: Core Door: Absorbing Gladiolus extends your time by 30 secs. You gain 160 secs for completion. Hell Door: Absorb Boggart IDs to extend the time limit. No Time is added for completion so absorb as many as you can at once. Undersee Door: Absorbing Drarucu extends time by 40secs but absorption of Aughisky reduces it by 30secs. You will gain 30 secs for completion. War Door: Absorption of Ga-dearg extends your time by 10 secs and Patriot adds 5secs. You gain 10sec for completion 5. For the Final Challenge you can either chose to fight a supposedly suped up Livane or a bunch of Amaryllises. For Livane I would suggest using Protta at full strength or any other ice Folk should do to break her shield. Then just hammer away at her with a Folk with destroy element like Fomoire. Reward Maximum reward: *Green Ore x 15 *Golden Ore x 50 Repeat the quest to receive: *Green Ore x 15 (maximum) Category:Quests